croxsdubbsfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Emo ebæsj
thumb|Emo ebæsj's Stripphus 90'sthumb|Emo Ebæsj i Urin med kukerompa dubbthumbEmo ebæsj utales Ehmoh Eh-BEHSH(fødd: 1997 er en neger and som bor i Flåklypa sammen med Retard reodor, han har en bror som heter Ludvig og er skikkelig glad i damer han har virkelig lyst på kondomer og knuller veldig mye reodor når han sover. han har en homosexuell hanekam,og ligner på Jan teigen. Emo ebæsj er en Emo, han er med i 3 filmer og er altid ute. han bruker og kutte seg 24/7 og ofte er han i garasjen og røyker hasj. Emo Ebæsj's Detektiv birå i dubben Urin med kukerompa dubb jobber Emo ebæsj i ett detektiv birå. og hjelper folk med, snikmord, Bounty Hunter og finning. han startet med detektiv etter att han flyttet vekk fra retard reodor fordi det var så inmari kjedli. så nå eiger han en liten leilighet i Flåklypa By Start Emo ebæsj bla født 5 juni 1997 i fukkapakkisland. han flytta da han va 6 pågrunn av at noen etterfølgere av hitler prøvde å sette en bilbombe på faren hass sin bill. så derfor søkte han strippehus men det va ingen der, så derfor gikk han berserk på puta hass, og rapa togkonduktøren. så derfor fant han Retard reodor som spørte om han ville få gotteri, så gikk Emo inni bilen hass. da binda retard reodor emo ebæsj og tok han baki bagasjerommet, han kidnappa emo ebæsj. så kjørte Reodor Emo ebæsj hjem, og knullte han i senga. etter det, trudde Emo ebæsj at Reodor var venn med han. men Reodor sa " IKKE FAEN!", så Truet Emo ebæsj retard reodor. Emo ebæsj har okså en ukjent bror kalt Neon-Neger Mack von Svartefaen Utsende Emo ebæsj er bortsett bare en black neger. han har ett dildo formet nebb, maskara , runde øyer, hanekamm , en strikka rød jakke, seggebokse og joggesko. Dåp ikke dop han ble gitt navnet Emo Ebæsj fordi at han var Emo. og faren het Satans Bæsj, han het "E"bæsj fordi det alerede var noen som het Emo Bæsj. Engelsk = Emo Eshit Hemmisk = AhhahhahahahahhaBoobo DENNE SIDEN BLE LAGET 24 SEPTEMBER 2009 15:46 Ungdomstiden Emo ebæsj bodde i Sexgata før han flytta til Reodor. han gikk på fester,stripping,drinking,narkotika. og alt sluttet i 2000 åra da han gikk konkurs første med Kokainfabrikken å råa til øl, så ble strippehuset nedlagt. og nå har han ikke det arti lenger, han hadde en corvette men no har han en hjemmelagd homsesykkel. og fikk en adoptivbror kalt Ludvig. som barn Emo Ebæsj likte blad... Plage Emo ebæsj likte å pisse på folk fra Postbygget i Oslo. hver søndag dreit han på kongen så han ble stengt utfra Oslo for altid. Emo's Seng Senga til Emo ebæsj er noe helt annet en den til Ludvig. og han bruker ikke en ost formet pute. Emo ebæsj har 61 playboy blad under sengen, en Deagle under puten vist det kommer tyver, så en MP3 spiller og en kjepp. og under Playboy bladene er det en Balaklava ( en svart maske med utskjerte øyer som man bruker i ran) Emo Ebæsj's Musikk videoer Den 7 october 2001 ble Emo Ebæsj Rap/Pop/Hiphop Stjerne. han har skrevet 5 albumer siden 2001. Det Mest Berømte albummet er Face Fucker, og den mest berømte sangen er Face Fucker - The Dildo Song. Liste over Albummer: Face Fucker - 2004 - 9 sanger Emo Hits - 2002 - 8 sanger Dicks - 2001 - 10 sanger The Urine - 2007 - 9 Sanger Nawsebuse - 2010 - 9 Sanger Musikk Albummer og sanger: Album - Face Fucker 2004 Face Fucker - Homoshit Face Fucker - Dipshit Face Fucker - Retarded Face Fucker - Ludvig Face Fucker - Leet Elite Sex Face Fucker - Bimbosexer Face Fucker - Emo ecity Face Fucker - The Dildo Song Face Fucker - Suckxxxdick Album - Emohits 2002 Emohits - Reality Fucker Emohits - FU YOU Emohits - Gammledame faen Emohits - Hitt a old bitch Emohits - Dont tell me to fuck a chinese Emohits - Dehr Heungtag Emohits - Trololo Remix Emohits - 2002 FTW Album - Dicks 2001 Dicks - Suckas Dicks - The fuck face Dicks - Exorcist Dicks - Motherfucker Westside Dicks - The Dick Man Dicks - Cooldown Dicks - Faenskap Dicks - Sugpikk Dicks - Retard Reodor the gay Dicks - Hanekam Fucker Album - The Urine 2007 The Urine - Gay The Urine - Bitchy The Urine - The Story of the fucka bitch The Urine - Amalie is a hoe The Urine - Nelson Mandela go to hell The Urine - Say Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnk The Urine - 2007i hate you The Urine - Urinsangen The Urine - Ballsack xxx Album - Nawsebuse 2010 Nawsebuse - The Buse Of the Nase Nawsebuse - Neo Nazi Nawsebuse - Warzawa the home of the polacks Nawsebuse - Ich Bin Emo Ebæsj Nawsebuse - Bitchy Retard Nawsebuse - Obama Nawsebuse - Flåklypa Emo Hit Nawsebuse - PooTube Nawsebuse - NaziBuse Emo Ebæsj's hemlige ting *han røyker Crack heletida *han har faktisk hat sex med over 200 horer *Ebæsj er pedoist, han har pult ludvig i søvne *Emo ebæsj er egentlig en Mongo *Han liker Rottesilje *Emo ebæsj elsker å spille dålie 70 talsspill *Emo ebæsj's Musikk video, "Torikia Toykio" er så dårlig at den har bare 5 treff på 7 år. *Emo ebæsj er sønn av kongen *Emo ebæsj er en Pepsi sponsor Kategori:Normale folk Kategori:dop